<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petra... fuck off by CommicDubbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648826">Petra... fuck off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommicDubbed/pseuds/CommicDubbed'>CommicDubbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attack on a shambles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3oclock ideas, I have no idea, Multi, Other, Petra Ral is a Bitch, cursing cuz am scottish, levi is about to volly petra, nobody I like is dead, petra ral is a wee tolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommicDubbed/pseuds/CommicDubbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day petra decides to take the piss out of one poor titan shifter and mike sees. When hange goes like a mother, levi goes like a father and mike goes like an uncle... well you'll see</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attack on a shambles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petra... fuck off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Petra slander and swareing. Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cleaning day for the Levi squad and the place was boggin absolutely boggin. It was always like this after a new cadet core arrived but there was like a colective of like less than 15 joining from the 104th but the levi squad got to work, par one certain jealous bint.</p><p>Eren was on his hand and knees scrubbing the floor but it just wouldn't get clean and he had been having a bad week. His odm Gear malfunctioned a lot, hange had been running him in to the ground(unknowingly) and Levi wasn't sparing him a second glance. It hurt. To top it off he had a disorder that he had where if something seemed unclean he would clean for hour just to make it worse in his eyes and it was progressively getting worse. when he got dirt on his skin he would want to bath in bleach and it was getting worse.</p><p>Little did anyone know but a certain Ral was putting small amount of dirt on things and some times eren to make him break down into one of his episodes. Unbeknownst to her Mike had started to catch on about erens problem and at the same time Petras medaling. It was getting right on his nerves.</p><p>However on this fine cleaning day she took it to far, while eren was still on the same point he was twenty minuets ago- paranoid it wasn't clean enough- was on the verge of tears, Eld and Gunther went and told the captin and squad leaders about Erens issue as it hurt to see the boy in such a state. In the room there're two entrances and the back and at the front(<span class="u"><em><strong>MINDS OUT THE GUTTER</strong></em></span>). Petra came in the door at the front of the room stood there, a smug look on her face. She spoke very loudly and clearly to make sure everyone could hear, "Oh, my Eren! This place is absolutely thilthy," while proceeding to empty a dustpan of dust and dirt on erens head and the still wet floor. This pushed eren over the edge yelling out and scratching at him self as if to scratch the dirt off. The sharp nails on his horrendously dry skin drawing blood.</p><p>At this a multitude of things happened, the rest of Levis squad walked in as the others were in a meeting with Erwin and saw what Petra had done. To begin with Gunther started hollering at Petra while Ouhlo ran to get the captin and squad leaders and Eld ran to Eren grabbing his hands to prevent further damage to the thrashing teens arms.</p><p>Five minuets later Ouhlo returned with Levi, Hange and Mike in tow. Hange ran to Eren and pulled him in to a hug to try to comfort him, like usual it did. Mike also went to Eren but slower and started to get some of the dirt off him. Levi's parental mode was far the scariest to deal with so when he went to Petra, Gunther had moved out the way quickly. Honest to goodness Petra was Vollyed out the window so damn fast it made roadrunner look like he was running in slow motion.</p><p>The levi squad had left to retrieve her from outside and tie her in a box in the dungeons to be left on the next exhibition because they were just done with her. While levi, hange and mike took eren to one of there private bathrooms and filled it with water to get the dirt off him. After he had calmed down and wore him self out Mike picked him up and carried him while Levi called a meeting with the 104th.</p><p>When the three walked in to the meeting eren out cold in mikes arms, Mikasa and Armin both perked up to see what happened. Once everyone sat Levi started to explain everything to them and the other 2/3s of the shiganshia trio had a knowing look on there face. "Had any of you knowen of these behaviors before?" levi remarcked.</p><p>"I think its safe to say all the lads must have had some idea, I mean he was very clean in the Baraks." Jean commented.</p><p>"I noticed too, one time when he thought he was alone in the dineing hall he let his mask slip and started muttering about the unclean." sasha muttered.</p><p>"Eren has a few disorders. That is part of one of them. its called Mysophobia. one of many. His father use to make sure to sterilise eveything as to help him and home schooled him. After Mikasa showed up he made it look like he was better but i could see he was using anger as his way to take his mind off things. That whole 'Kill All Titans' thin is just him trying to hide his problems, I shall not bring up the rest as i feel as if he should be the one to tell you but please , Try make things easyer, that dungeon must be torchering him as it must be descustin." Armin explaned.</p><p>Hange ran her hand through his hair like a mother would her son and softly spoke, "oh eren im sorry"</p><p>"Tommorow we will clean those dugones till they are spottless to help eren, we will make this place sparkal. Eren is staying with me and hange till we know he is more comfertable" levi said with a voice filled with guilt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossary;<br/>Boggin- Descusting, dirty<br/>Bint- Bitch, Bimbo<br/>Mysophobia- Fear / hatred of germs.<br/>Descustin- Same thng as boggin.<br/>An example of this would be:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHzREY32tYQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>